


Neko, Darling

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Bastion, Dom/sub, I Blame Cheyenne, M/M, Sub!Jaden, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaden purrs when Bastion rubs his head. Bastion gets an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neko, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> You may thank my sister, Cheyenne, if anything actually comes of this.

For the first years, Bastion was there. When Bastion left, Jesse appeared. It was easy to welcome the other boy into his arms. Then, Bastion had come back. There was no sense in losing one or the other. So, they had come to a compromise. Jaden on the bottom, Jesse in the middle and Bastion up top, securely in control of every move they made. It was easy and nice. 

They still got time separate of each other, sure. It wasn't that Bastion and Jesse didn't get along, but there wasn't the spark between them that existed when Jaden was with them. It just wasn't the same for the other two, sans Jaden. More often than not, they played together. But, today was one of the days Bastion had Jaden to himself, Jesse busy with some mock duel championship. 

* * *

Bastion was methodical in everything he did. He was a mathematician. Everything had a number and a corresponding purpose. That included everything from his workout routine on his dorm room floor to his approach to his personal relationship with Jaden. 

Jaden's mind was a mystery to Bastion. For the older boy, there was no method to unravelling what the younger one thought, how he processed the world and dealt with his ever-expanding pool of issues. However, Jaden's body, on the other hand, was his to play with. Jaden's physical being was a very simple thing; he liked gentler caresses, but a strong hand. He liked to be lead, to be petted and loved without having to think about anything. He supposed, if there was anyone Jaden would think of when it came to unthinking leadership, it would be him. 

As it stood now, they were sitting atop one of the cliffs, not too far from the Slifer dorm, but far enough away not to be bothered. Well, Bastion was sitting. Jaden was laying with his head on Bastion's leg, almost completely curled around it. The grey-haired teen's hand was resting in the unruly Kuriboh Jaden called hair. Idly, he flexed his hand, lightly draggin his nails over Jaden's scalp. 

The smaller teen hummed, pressing himself closer. 

If there was anything that would draw Bastion out of his innermost thoughts or away from a puzzling equation, Jaden was it. Especially when the smaller boy was in a moment of pleasure, such as this one. Mind now firmly changed, Bastion settled on testing out his new hypothesis and seeing exactly how much Jaden liked this. 

"Will you purr for me, Jaden?"

Much to Bastion's surprise, but not displeasure, Jaden nuzzled up into that hand. A low grumble hung low in his throat for a few long seconds before dying out.

"Will you, darling? I didn't hear."

In response, Jaden's voice picked up and a thick, rumbling purr came from him, his warm mocha eyes closed. The lethargy of the warm spring day and the calm pulse of the waves had its effect on him and he was more docile than usual. 

"Much better, my dear. Much."

Jaden rumbled again at the approval, pushing up into the hand to restart its movements. 

"Yes, I like it when you purr. Only I can make you purr, can't I?"

"Only you, Bastion." Jaden whispered against his thigh, rubbing his cheek into the material. 

"Just like a kitten, Jaden. Is that what you are? Are you a kitten for me, darling?"

"If you want me to be." He was rubbing his whole face on the dark material, smiling contentedly as he did so. 

"You'd play as a neko for me, then?"

"A neko?"

"A cat-boy, darling. You could have ears, the same buttercup and chocolate as your hair. A tail, too. One with a plug on the end. It'll be a fleshy one, with batteries and a bulbous head. The tail can be removable and you can walk around with it, feel it inside you the whole day."

Jaden moaned, pressing himself more firmly against Bastion's leg and purring louder, fingernails rhythmically digging into the skin of his knee. 

"Kneeding me, pet?"

"Yes." Jaden gasped, shivering as the older boy's fingernails passed over his scalp again. 

"Yes,  _what_ , pet?"

"I'll be a neko for you. I'll wear the tail for you."

"Hmm. I thought you'd like that. Maybe I'll buy a collar, too. You can sit off to the side while I make  _Jesse_ purr too. You'd like that, hmm? Or, maybe I would let  _you_ make Jesse purr. Then I can pull on your tail just enough so that it really  _tugs_. Then I'd slip it ou- No. No, I'd keep it in. I'll fit myself in there, beside your tail. Make you purr for me. Once I'm in, I'll make sure to give a good  _yank_ , maybe even enough to  _pop_ it out. Then, on the next thrust, I'd push  _both_ back in. How does that sound, kitten?" _  
_

Jaden was panting, nearly drooling, below him. "H- How soon, Bas? How . . . _Ugh_ , how soon can you have them?"

"Would you like them, pet?"

" _Yes_."

Bastion grinned. "Soon, pet, soon."

" _Please_ , Bastion."

"My full name, hmm? You must be  _desperate_ . . . "

Jaden groaned. " _Oh_ , you have no idea . . . "

Bastion grinned down at him. "Unfortunately for you, pet, classes will begin in a few short minutes. I don't have time to satisfy you."

Jaden's eyes went wide as saucers, his whole body tensed. "Bastion . . . No . . . "

Bastion extricated himself from Jaden's grip, standing. "Come now. We must be off to class."

Jaden crawled forwards, pawing at his pants and whimpering. "Bas, please. I can't . . . I can't walk with this. I'll never make it back to the dorm like this. You've gotta help me. . . "

"I don't think I do."

Jaden started to claw at him as he started to move away, pleading. "Anything, please, anything!"

"I'll give you this, then." Bastion gently took hold of a section of his hair, bending down to whisper in his ear. 

"Please . . . " Jaden whimpered, clutching the sleeves of his jacket. "Please . . . "

"I noticed your purring quite some time ago. Your ears and tail are back in my dorm room."

Tensed tightly against Bastion, Jaden only whimpered when the warm rush of orgasm coated the inside of his pants. 

"You . . . have it?"

"Mmm, yes, darling. If you're good for me, we can play tonight. Maybe even with Jesse, if you'd like. But later. I want the vision you will be for my eyes first. Yes, you will be all mine the first time."

"Bastion . . . _yes . . . please . . ._ "

"Class first. Then I'll show it to you."

Bastion walked away effortlessly. Jaden squished his way back to his dorm, changing as quickly as he could to make it to class on time. If he was going to be good, he had to start in academia, Bastion's personal realm. Yes, he would be good for Bastion. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below if you'd like to see a sequel to this.


End file.
